


you, me, us, we

by niomei



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Seo Changbin is a Panicked Gay, THERES A TAG FOR PANIC GAY CB IM LOSIN IT, also i think i kinda made everyone date, but only kinda tbh its mentioned once, cute to the max, i didnt wanna clog the character tags, like each other. . ., the rest of skz are here but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niomei/pseuds/niomei
Summary: Changbin gay panics about the newest addition to his friend group, Lee Felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	you, me, us, we

**Author's Note:**

> this is very old. like i started writing this at the same time as beside manner old. i just never finished it dofigjdlfkjgdflk but i did now so enjoy :)

_Fuck_ beautiful people, Changbin decides hastily, fuck them and all their gorgeousness, because it was unfair and a whole crime to look like-- look like _that_. _That_ being, of course, Lee Felix in a pink fucking sweater. It’s a thick knitted affair a few sizes too big, the color gently washed out to just the right shade to give his whole being a slightly flushed look and not overpower the orange-blond of his hair. It’s like watching a painting being composed in action, sunlight turning into brush strokes as he laughs and leans back a little. Felix’s hands come up to cover his own cheeks, and there are _sweater paws_ , and Changbin feels like he’s about to _die_. He’s just going to have to die because dealing with this is beyond him. He’s not sure if hearing whatever inevitably dumb, dorky shit is coming out of Felix’s mouth would douse the heat of an unfair crush, but he doubts it, so the distance stays.

It could be easy to figure out for sure, of course; Jisung is sitting to Felix’s right, and he knows that Chan has already adopted Felix on some level. Changbin is going to have to meet him eventually, because there’s no way his two best friends are going to leave him out of the loop.

Considering Changbin and Jisung were one of Chan’s first adoptees, it’s actually 100% inevitable that Changbin _will_ meet Felix. It’s a slightly distressing thought because Changbin is only pretending to be cool and have his act together.

Felix has a silver earring dripping down his left ear, ending in a simple little star charm, and Changbin is briefly captivated by the way it begins to glitter erratically without realizing what that means.

It’s too late when he does realize, because then Lee “my name is synonymous with ethereal beauty” Felix is _looking_ at him and _smiling_ and Changbin briefly considers _jumping out a window._

* * *

Felix is used to being stared at, on some level, and he had since discovered the best way to deal with it is to look at whoever is staring at you and smiling. Smiles were disarming in a way that frowns weren’t; if you disregard a friendly smile, it’s a mark against you, and so all you can really do is smile back and move on if you want to save face. Really, it’s surprisingly effective in his experience.

So, while Hyunjin and Jisung bicker with each other, he casually tilts his head to the left to catch whoever's eyes, and lets a little toothless smile unfurl evenly across his lips.

The guy kinda. . . freezes, and Felix vaguely recognizes him as one of Jisung’s close friends. Felix takes pity and lifts a hand to wave-- people usually reciprocate if nothing else-- and the guy wiggles his fingers in a friendly-enough gesture. Felix turns back to his table, brows scrunching a little.

“Seungmin,” he calls gently, and Seungmin dutifully scoots closer to Felix; Felix distractedly fixes the part of Seungmin’s dark hair as he talks. “Isn’t that one of Jisung’s friend’s over there? He’s kind of just. . . staring.”

Seungmin glances over and hums, rolling his eyes.

“That’s Changbin hyung,” Seungmin confirms, and then he’s being dragged away from Felix’s restless fingers towards a whining Hyunjin. “ _Jinnie_.”

“Jisung, your friend is over there,” Felix fills in, leaving Seungmin to his fate.

Jisung perks up, eyes darting around the cafeteria for a moment before landing over Felix’s head.

“ _Chaaannnggbiiiinnn hyuuunnggg_!” Jisung yells, and Felix snickers as he turns to watch Changbin promptly stand up, and walk straight outside.

“I guess scaring him off fixes the staring problem,” Felix jokes, swinging his legs.

“Who was staring?” Hyunjin asks, peeking up from where he’s since sequestered and hidden behind a vaguely grumpy Seungmin.

“Jisung’s friend,” Felix replies. “Changbin?”

Hyunjin hums, and turns to look at Jisung for a moment; they lock eyes and in a, frankly terrifying, display of telepathy, seem to come to the same conclusion.

“Weird that he didn’t come by,” Hyunjin drawls.

“Is it?” Seungmin asks rhetorically, flicking through his phone lazily. “Jisung _did_ just yell at him across a crowded cafeteria.”

“. . . Before that,” Hyunjin amends. “Text him Sungie.”

“Way ahead of you,” Jisung says as he taps away on his phone.

**chinbin**

[HEY]

[COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME COWARD]

[I’d rather not, and it’s coward /hyung/ to you--]

[H E Y]

[why didnt you come sit with us this is a deep offense :(]

[I’ll just hang out with you later]

[buT I MISS U HYUNG :((]

Minho slides in next to Jisung, dropping an arm around his shoulder warmly.

“Hey,” he says, giving everyone a pleasant little smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes. “I just saw Changbin leaving. Did you guys already embarrass him to death?”

“It was Jisung,” Felix rats out immediately, resting his chin on his palm with a little conspiratory smile. “He yelled at him across the room and scared him off.”

“ _Lix_!” Jisung whines. “You’re such a traitor!”

“Don’t be rude Sungie,” Minho scolds with little conviction, all too used to their nonsense.

Jeongin wiggles in between Seungmin and Hyunjin, effectively saving Seungmin from their boyfriend’s animated cuddling; his brace-filled smile makes Felix want to squish his cheeks, so he does with no shame.

“H’llo!” Jeongin mumbles out cheerily.

“Hello!” Felix replies, sitting back down properly and letting Jeongin get solo dogpiled by Hyunjin.

“We’re just short two hyungs to make a whole set,” Seungmin points out, casually wrapping an arm around Jeongin’s waist.

“We just missed catching Changbin ‘cause of Sungie,” Minho jokes, and Jeongin hums his understanding.

“. . . Does _everybody_ know Changbin?” Felix asks, brows knitting together when everyone voices their assent. “That’s weird. I’ve never met him.”

“. . . What?” Minho asks, sounding baffled as he leans over a little to look at Felix properly. “That can’t be true.”

“Huh. Felix _did_ call him _Jisung’s_ friend first time around,” Hyunjin says. “You really never met him?”

“Why would I lie about that?” Felix throws back with a little huffed out laugh. “I really haven’t. I think I’d remember, considering you all seem to know him.”

“He’s one of Chan’s ducklings,” Jisung butts in. “Of _course_ we know him. Same hat.”

“Same hat,” Jeongin echoes around a tangerine slice. Felix casually plifers one from him.

“Guess there just hasn’t been a chance to introduce us,” Felix decides, resting his cheek on Seungmin’s shoulder and cuddling in a little as he munches. “I’ll ask Chan to _facilitate_ later.”

Hyunjin and Jisung have another moment of scary telepathy that seems to spread across the table, and Felix pouts at them.

“Don’t leave me out of the loop,” he whines softly, hiding his face into Seungmin’s shirt.

“You’re gonna get foundation on me!”

“Some of us know how to use Fix Plus and setting powder!”

“It was one time!” Jisung wails in distress. At Minho’s incredulous look, Jisung slams his hand against the table top. _“This is mutiny!”_

* * *

Actually, Changbin had been avoiding meeting Felix as best he could. There’s the whole notion of not meeting the people you idolize, and this is just a really typical highschool case of idolatry. So, he’s just saving himself the inevitable mess, right?

Mild idolatry from a distance is _fine_.

He’s just about convinced himself of as much when Chan fucking tricks him into meeting Felix.

_Trick_ is probably too strong a word, though; he was actually appropriately warned, in a way.

**chan the man bang**

[I’m gonna be a little late to the studio, hyung, sorry]

[gotcha]

[we’re gonna have company btw so be decent]

[You’re telling me to be decent?! Jisung is the menace here, not me.]

[you can be a menace and you put your mind to it which makes you much worse than jisung]

[. . . Touche.]

So yeah, Changbin had been aware of there being _company_ , just not _this_ kind of company. At least he looks good. Kinda. It’s hard to look good with, like, fucking, _Aphrodite_ right there or whatever.

“Hi!” Felix says cheerily from where he’s sitting on the couch, voice quiet in an attempt to not disturb Chan and Jisung. “I’m Felix, nice to meet ya!”

Something in Changbin dies slowly, softly and slowly, at the sugar sweet, hell deep voice that is pouring out of pretty pink lips with no remorse. There’s nothing to be done when there is a beautiful boy sitting on your studio couch giving you a big glittering smile in the same outfit that has already given you an aneurysm once before.

God. Even his accent is next level cute. Fuck.

Today. _Today_ has been a long day. A _very_ long day for Changbin. He lets out a little grunt.

“. . . Hi,” Changbin mumbles, looking over Chan and Jisung’s shoulders as he pushes the door shut with a foot; a slight nudge lets them know he’s here. “I’m Changbin.”

“We’re almost done here Binnie,” Chan says absently. “Give it a listen then.”

“I guess.”

Felix has effectively curled himself into a corner of the couch, leaving the rest of it as free real estate. He’s a little jittery, gently picking the edges of his nails, and Changbin groans internally. He can’t just. . . leave him like that, can he?

_Ah fuck._

Changbin settles himself on the other end of the couch, slouching comfortably with some effort before clearing his throat.

“So, what brings you here today?” he asks, and then feels like cringing to death because that sounded kind of awful.

“Nobody was home,” Felix says with a shrug, getting nice and comfy at Changbin’s sort-of approval. “And I don’t really like being alone, and Chan offered to bring me here to see him work, and well. Here I am!”

And Felix smiles, and it is _dazzling,_ and wow! _Wow,_ Changbin didn’t know he could be so incredibly gay. He briefly notices where some foundation has worn off around Felix’s nose, letting tiny, previously unseen, freckles breathe, and--

“You’re here during a boring spurt,” Changbin mumbles, unable to look away. “We already have the vocals, it’s just arranging and detailing now.”

“That’s fine!” Felix insists quickly. “ ‘S always interesting to watch people do what they love.”

_It’s better than being alone,_ Changbin thinks he hears underneath it all.

* * *

It takes very little time for Felix and Changbin to warm up to each other; in fact, a month after they properly meet, they’re an almost inevitable pair. Felix is clingy with everyone, makes it a sport to climb Hyunjin like a tree on any occasion possible, but if Changbin is there, he inevitably gravitates towards him. Sometimes, Felix will just. . . drape himself across Changbin’s back when he’s low energy, let Changbin sway them gently until Felix feels like bullying Jisung again.

In this time, Changbin learns a few things about Felix; first, he likes to dance, and Minho and Hyunjin had seamlessly incorporated him into their regular dance-date-things. Second, possibly more importantly, is that Felix didn’t enjoy being alone if he could help it. He was constantly texting someone, talking to someone, crashing at someone’s place; Changbin didn’t understand the compulsion, but loneliness did Felix no good. Where Changbin needed his alone time to recharge, time alone seemed to leave Felix blurry-eyed and tied into knots.

(Then again, it’s hard to understand a compulsion when Felix wouldn’t let him touch the topic. Changbin just. . . tries his best to not impose too harshly. Felix always perks up like a flower to the sun when they're together, so it's never too bad.)

Which is how they land in the current predicament: Changbin, who is freshly settled in the library to pretend he’s going to get work done, getting a text at 3 in the afternoon from a whiny Felix.

**star cheeks**

[Changbin hyung]

[:<]

[Minho hyung and Hyunjin bailed on me today for dates]

[:<<<]

[But we already have the studio borrowed. . . come with me?]

[ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ]

And Changbin-- Changbin is just a simple, dumb gay, okay? Changbin is a mere mortal, and when mere mortals are asked by real, living, breathing statues to be watched as they dance, mere mortals say yes. So Changbin says yes, because he wants to die.

**star cheeks**

[ofc, need anything?]

[id never ever say no to snaccs (ovo )]

[should’ve expected that from a brat]

[anything in particular?]

[surprise me uwu]

And that’s how Changbin finds himself with a bag full of snacks in a brightly lit, yet lacklustre, dance studio at 3:30 on an otherwise normal Thursday watching Felix stretch. The fact he didn’t combust the moment Felix did a split was a show of mercy on God’s part. Instead, he just bumbles his way through a conversation that has Felix laughing at him.

Felix plugs his phone into a portable speaker, starts his playlist, and starts running his choreo. Where Changbin was expecting something he'd never seen before, he's surprised to see Felix going through some less rigorous girl group routines. His movements are smooth and relaxed, and he not-quite-smiles the whole time. Changbin hums pleasantly and watches, sitting against the wall opposite of the mirrors.

Felix is going through “Mr. Chu” before he breaks, laughing every time he does the iconic kiss movement. It’s a little giggle at most, but it makes Changbin smile regardless.

“What?” Changbin teases.

“You look so serious!” Felix responds, tottering over and plopping down next to Changbin.

“I always take you seriously~”

“No you don’t~”

Felix seems happy despite the light bickering, resting his cheek on Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin digs up a bag of gummy worms and tosses them onto Felix's lap, causing him to cheer happily.

"Thank you hyung," Felix says as he struggles to open the bag. "For this and for being here. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course I'd come over Lix-ah,” Changbin murmurs.

"Ah hyung, I appreciate it so much that I think I like you," Felix continues, cheeks red as he finally opens the bag and pulls out a gummy worm and eats it in one fatal chomp.

Leave it to Lee Felix, divinity in the flesh, to turn Changbin into a speechless mess.

"I know we don't know each other as well as we know other people, but I really do like you."

"I like you too."

Felix perks up, finally turning his head to give Changbin a shy look. He laughs at Changbins wide eyed expression.

"Really hyung?"

"I couldn't talk to you at first because I liked you so much," Changbin says, already embarrassed at admitting it.

"That's really cute of you hyung," Felix says, scooting even closer to Changbin. "It makes me want to ask you out on a date."

Changbin really _had_ died, hadn't he? He had died that first day when Felix caught him staring and everything since then had to be hallucinations before finally going under.

Felix nonchalantly eats another gummy worm, even though his ears are starting to turn pink too, as the color of his blush spreads and bleeds across more of his skin.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Felix asks again.

"Yes, absolutely," Changbin replies immediately.

Felix smiles, bright and cheek-squishing. He leans over and presses a warm, slow kiss to Changbin's cheek.

"It's a date then, hyungie."

Changbin is definitely fucked, but he's happy to be.

**Author's Note:**

> simple, cute, uwu
> 
> i had images of fake texts embedded into the fic at first but tbh i didnt like them much
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoyed!!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mxniomei) || [tmbl](https://mxniomei.tumblr.com/)


End file.
